Her Days Are Numbered
by randomle26
Summary: Claire has caught some disease and has all of the Glass house members on edge. How's everybody, especially Shane, been handling the possibility of losing the love of his life?  Not good @ Summaries  PLZ R&R
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**(A/N) Hey guys! I know I haven't written stories in a looong time & I apologize for that. In case I don't have time to write my other stories (but I really really want to) here's a mini story everyone can read :)**

**This is a story (in Shane's POV) about what would happened if Claire was dying and Shane couldn't do anything about it**

_Part 1 (Prologue) _

Why did this have to happen to her? Everything happens to her. The love of my life was in utter pain and I couldn't do anything about it. Claire Danvers didn't deserve this.

I was so terrified the day we found out. She was about to join me on the couch when she suddenly dropped on the floor. Eve called Michael, who was at work, while I ran to my girlfriend's side. I felt her forehead; it was burning hot. What the hell was going on? I held her hand and pleaded to her to be strong. She couldn't leave me. Not now. I've already lost so much: my mom and my sister are dead, and my dad is a vampire with his brain in a freakin' jar!

Two hours later, Michael and I were able to get Claire into her room. She had finally opened her eyes. Even in this terrible state she was so beautiful. I couldn't stand not knowing if she would leave me.

Dr. Mills came. He told us that Claire had caught some kind of unknown disease from those continuous hours in Myrnin's lab. Damn that psychotic bipolar vampire! I could lose my girlfriend just because she collected dust from that filthy lab.

_Part 2 (Present Day)_

Eve shook my shoulder, "Shane. Get up."

I woke up and wiped the side of my face from drool with my free hand. My other hand was holding Claire's. I hadn't left Claire's room in weeks, not even to go to work. It had been 3 weeks and she still hadn't gotten better. We were all on edge.

Claire was sleeping at the moment (I think). Her skin was so pale. She looked a little like a vampire and very less human. She was so sick. The guilt was building inside of me. I couldn't do anything to save _my_ Claire.

We've talked multiple times about moving Claire to a hospital. I forbade it. I wouldn't let them take _my_ Claire to a hospital. If she stayed at the Glass house, I could see her at any time that I wanted to; hospitals have the visiting hours and those kept me apart from the girl I loved.

Michael was suddenly beside me, "I called Dr. Mills. He'll be here in 20 minutes." I shook my head. Too long for me to wait and I was becoming uneasy. Claire's days were numbered.

Eve wrapped her arms around me in a half hug. She noticed my anxiety, "Shane, Claire's going to be okay. Clairebear's strong like that." I only half believed her. What if she wasn't? Then I would lose the most important person in my life.

Eve sighed, "I gotta go to work guys. I'll bring you guys back some coffee."

Michael sat at the chair underneath Claire's desk. I felt completely alone, even though Michael was clearly in the room.

He broke the awkward 5 minute silence, "Do you need to go to work? I can stay with her if you want..."

I shook my head, "She never left me, so I'm not leaving her." I tour my gaze on her face to look at our hands latched together, "She doesn't deserve this, Mike." Michael was besides me in a matter of seconds (damn vampire speed), "Shane...she's strong. She's gonna live." My eyes glistened with tears as I sighed. I looked at Michael, my face only holding pure sadness, "What if she doesn't?" Michael shook his head, "Shane, don't think like that."

A tiny light bulb flashed brightly in the back of my head. I stood up and kissed Claire's forehead. I finally let go of her hand. Even then I felt hollow and completely empty.

I turned to Michael, "Stay with her. I'm going for some fresh air."

I took my car keys and hopped into my truck. I gripped the steering wheel as memories of Claire came into picture. Claire, Eve, and Michael pitched in and bought me the truck on my 20th birthday. It was Claire's idea. I could even smell her fruity perfume and taste her chocolate lip gloss. I didn't even care that I sounded like I was stalking my girlfriend.

I reached Town Hall when an Avril Lavigne song had ended on the radio **(A/N I don't remember if they had one or not so I just made it up)**. Ironically the song was _When You're Gone_. I'm so glad my life long journey of irony had finally ended, I thought sourly **(A/N That's a line from FRIENDS, one of my favorite comedy TV shows)**.

I walked up to the front and tapped on the secretary's desk. She looked up, "Hello can I help you?" Her smile was all teeth; either she was a vampire or just desperate. I looked her straight in the eye, "I would like to speak with Amelie. Tell her it's Shane Collins."

_Part 3 (Present Day)_

"What can I assist you with, Shane? I am very busy." When was the Ice Queen not busy?

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Did Dr. Mills tell you about Claire?" Amelie hesitated. This was the first time I had ever seen that.

"I am aware of Ms. Danvers conditions."

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it? She's done so much for Morganville and you can't even help her stay alive!"

Amelie stared me down but was not angry (if she was, she was hiding it really well), "Shane, Dr. Mills has informed me that this is some unknown disease. We don't know what we are dealing with."

"You could..." I hated the words that were about to come out of my mouth, "turn her into a vampire."

Amelie didn't look shocked, "You would turn the woman you love into the one thing you hate _just_ to save her?" I nodded, "I'd even feed her my blood if it kept her alive."

Amelie sighed, "Shane I am too weak to produce another vampire. I would truly if I could. Others would do it for you if they knew how. Michael knows how I did it and he would do it also, but he would be very weak after. I know you won't put your best friend in that risk."

This was so frustrating. I was being torn between my best friend and my girlfriend. I knew Michael would do it if it didn't possibly kill him.

I sat down and ran my hands through my hair. I whispered so only Amelie could hear me, "Amelie, I love her so much. And I can't stand knowing I might lose her. Don't you understand?" She walked to me and placed her cold hand on my shoulder, "I understand what it's like to love someone and lose them." She was referring to Sam Glass, Michael's grandfather. Amelie sighed, "It's getting late. You should get home, child. I think Claire would want her boyfriend to be alive to spend his final moments with her rather drained of blood."


	2. Chapter 2: When I'm With you

_Part 4 (Present Day)_

I sped home as fast as i could to see Claire. I probably gained at least 5 speeding tickets but that was the least of my worries. I got home to find Claire laying in bed with her eyes focused on a book. I looked at Michael and silently asked him to leave. Michael nodded and got up.

I grabbed the stool in her room and placed it near her bed. I sat and tapped on her shoulder. She put the book down and weakly smiled at me, "Hey."

I smiled, "Hi." I only smiled because she did. I missed the smile that made me feel like a rainbow would appear tomorrow. I took her book from her clammy hands, "What'cha reading, babe?" She blushes whenever I call her "babe". She leaned her head on her fluffy pillow, "I'm reading one of my favorite books."

I knew the book she was talking about. I read it once and enjoyed it myself. The book she was reading was _Beastly_, a modern day take on Beauty and the Beast. On one of our dates, Claire and I watched the movie of the book. Claire and I both liked the book better (there was real action in the book).

I smiled and interwined our fingers. She took her other hand and stroked my too long hair, "Where'd you go? I missed you." I chuckled and kissed her right hand, "I was only gone for 15 minutes." She gave me a look. I sighed, "i went to speak with Amelie."

Her eyebrows were raised, "Why did you do that?" I sighed, "I was hoping for a compromise." Claire instantly understood, "Shane what did you ask for?" I looked at her hand, "I asked if Amelie could turn you into a vampire." She gasped, "You did what? Shane! You hate vampires!"

I took my hand from hers and placed it on the back of her pale neck, "I know, Clare. But that doesn't matter to me. Not right now." I stared down at her with a gaping hole in my heart. She sighed. She muttered to herself thinking i didn't hear her, "It took you forever to forgive Michael." I shook my head and tilted her head towards me. I sighed, "Claire i love you. You're in so much pain right now and i would do anything to take it away." She sighed and placed her hand on my cheek, "It's sweet, Shane. But i don't want that." I gasped and removed myself from her.

"Claire you can't die! I would rather have you undead then dead at all!" She sighed and attempted to sit up, "Shane things happen for a reason. If i'm meant to die..." No No no! I stopped listening. I immeadetely reached for her hands. I was so close to her that our noses were a couple inches away from touching, "Claire i've lost soo much already. My mom, my sister, technically my dad. I can't lose you also!"

Claire placed her hand over my heart, "You won't lose me. I'll always be here with you." I sighed and pulled her into an overwhelming hug. She immeadetly wrapped her arms around my body. I never wanted to let go.

Claire was my everything. Losing Claire was like losing the will to live. "Shane..?" she asked softly. I pulled away from the hug and softly stroked her pale cheek, "Yes?"

Claire sighed and looked at her blanket as I was growing slightly impatient. "If anything happens to me.." she began before I cut her off. "Claire don't think like that." She shook her head and placed her finger over my lips, "Please let me finish." I sighed and nodded. She removed her finger and stared up into my eyes.

"If anything happens to me, will you promise...to move on?" What? She saw my obviously confused look. Before I could say anything, she continued to speak, "That is my only wish Shane. I want you to move on. Don't forget me, but let someone else be loved by you." I cupped her face in my hands, "Claire how could you ask me that? I can never love anyone as much as i love you." An unshed tear was forming in her eyes. She softly whispered, "Just because you someone else doesn't mean you love me any less. " I gulped and looked at her beautiful face, "Claire i don't know if i can." She sighed and sweetly smiled, "Try at least." I sighed, "Only for you."

She smiled. I loved that beautiful smile that made my day. She kissed me on my cheek. I grimaced. She giggled. I stared at her in shock, "What? No real kiss?" She shook her head and i playfully pouted. She shook her head, "I don't wanna get my boyfriend sick!" I smiled and nuzzled my face in her neck. She laughed, "Shane, stop!"

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. In a more serious tone i removed her hair from her face, "I love you Claire Danvers." She smiled and held my hand, "And I love this other guy that I know." I played along and gasped, "Claire! How dare you?" She giggled cutely looking like an innocent little girl. I leaned down towards her, "And who is this other guy." She played with my hair and answered, "Oh he's tall, hot, and lazy. You might know him. Do you know a Shane Collins?" I laughed and kissed her lips. She imeadetly pulled away, "Shane! I don't want to get you sick!" I placed a small kiss on her lips again, "I don't care. I just want to kiss my girlfriend."

* * *

><p>An hour after my conversation with Claire, I went downstairs and cooked some chili for Michael and myself. I sat down and enjoyed another normal conversation with my best friend. Things were remotely close to the old days. Until i heard a loud groan coming from Claire's room.<p>

I litterally jumped over the coffee table to get to her. I told Michael i would take care of this instead of him. If anyone was going to help my Clairebear, it was going to be me.

I ran into her room to see Claire holding her stomach and blood all over the floor. I imeadetly raced to the bathroom and grabbed paper towels and the trash can. I handed Claire the trash can so she could vomit and i cleaned up her mess.

After throwing the paper towels away, i asked Michael to go somewhere else so he wouldn't lose control on Claire. The minute he left to pick up Eve, I ran to Claire's room again. She had finished vomiting and her blood was dripping from her lips. I took a tissue from her nightstand and whiped it off. Claire was crying when she said, "I'm soo sorry."

I shook my head and cradled her head, "Baby, it's not your fault. Claire shh! It's okay." She shook her head. I wrapped her in a hug that she so desperately needed. She continued to sob uncontrollably in my arms, "It hurts so bad Shane. Please make it stop!" I didn't know how to respond. I have never felt so powerless. The woman i loved was in so much pain and she didn't deserve it. I wanted to do anything to take her pain away and see her smile again.

I tightened my arms around her, "We're gonna be okay Claire. I promise you."

_Part 5 (Present Day)_

Claire was finally asleep. My heart was still aching from hearing all of her sobs. I ached knowing i couldn't stop the everlasting pain.

I did my best to quietly remove myself from her room and keep her from waking. I slowly looked at her sleeping body before leaving to my own room. I looked around for my special drawer. I grabbed what i was looking for and headed back to her room.

I had sat back on the stool and slowly shook Claire trying to wake up. She turned over and faced me. Her smile was small, but visible. I stroked her hair. She looked at me confused, "What's wrong Shane?" I shook my head and handed her a black velvet box.

She gasped and stared at me, "What-" i cut her off by placing my finger over her lips, "It's my turn to talk."

I sighed completely nervous, "I meant to do this before you got sick. I had it planned perfectly. I was going to take you to your favorite restraunt and i was going to ask you then." I sighed and took a deep breath, "Then all of this happened and I realized that i should do this sooner because i don't know if i'm going to lose you: today, tomorrow, or any time in the future."

I sighed, "I've lost so much and losing you would destroy me. I can't lose you Claire...this is my way of knowing i never will. Once you get better, we can happily live our lives together. The bottom line is, i want to spend the rest of my life with you, and nobody else. I can't even imagine being in love with anybody but you Claire. You're my life now. I promise i will protect you and to love you until the day you die. Claire, will you marry me?"

I opened the box and revealed (to her) the ring that cost me so many pay checks. Tears were streaming down her face. Shit i messed up!

I hoped what i said next would convince her to accept my love and my proposal, "Claire i know i'm not perfect and i know how screwed up i am. I promise to be a perfect husband if you accept. Claire I..." She stopped me with a kiss on my cheek, "Shane stop talking."

My heart broke for a moment. She didn't want to marry me. I was about to speak again until i saw her smile at me, "Shane you're already perfect to me. I love you so much. I would love to be your wife." I was brightly smiling ear to ear. I took the ring and placed it on the ring finger of her left hand.

Our foreheads were touching. She whispered between tears, "I love you so much Shane Collins." I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her with everything I had, "And I love you the most Claire Danvers."

_When I'm with you _  
><em>I'll make every second count<em>  
><em>Cuz I miss you<em>  
><em>When ever you're not around<em>  
><em>When I kiss you<em>  
><em>I still get butterflies years from now<em>  
><em>I'll make every second count<em>  
><em>When I'm with you<em>

**_When I'm With You by Faber Drive_**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) I'm sorry i've been gone for a while! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's more to come. Sadly...this story _might_ not have a happy ending**


	3. Chapter 3: Unfinished Memories

Part 6 (Present Day)

Waking up in Claire's room has literally became a part of my daily routine. Looking at a sleeping Claire was like looking at a princess. Her hair was always spread around her white pillow. Her fingers were rested on top of her stomach. Her eyes closed and her face holding a peaceful expression.

"Good morning, beautiful." I whispered to Claire. She didn't wake up like she normally would. I kissed her cheek trying to get my princess to open her eyes.

The minute my lips touched her cheek, my heart dropped completely. The warmth of Claire had vanished.

I sat up and brushed my fingers across her neck looking for a pulse. I didn't find one. My tears desperately came.

"Claire?" My voice shook with fear and pain. My hear stopped beating then and there. My entire world crashed down. I have never felt so terrible in my entire life. The pain and agony on my soul was incompatible. When I lost Alyssa or my parents, i didn't feel this terrible.

Claire's death felt like a movie. I felt like i was slowly watching her leave Earth and was selfishly uninvolved in helping her get better.

I didn't get enough time to tell her that I loved her more than anything. I didn't get to cherish my last time to hold her in my arms. I let go. The future i had recently planned was ruined. I didn't even tell her, or even show her, that she was to me what music was to Michael: everything.

I grasped her hands in mine and buried my face as i cried. I heard Eve's footsteps approach Claire's room, "Hey CB I got-" She was silenced by the sight of my suffering.

Eve rushed over and held Claire's other hand. Tears were forming in her eyes and falling on her pale face. She sobbed, "Michael! Michael please come here!"

Michael was there in a flash. He saw us and I believed there was pain masking his face (i didn't see his face. I was busy crying)

Michael stood by Eve and touched Claire's wrist. His eyes widened. He sadly read the truth that i didn't want to reach my ears, **"She's dead"**

_I saw you yesterday  
>I didn't know that it would be the last time<br>You said my name  
>You walked away<br>A moment's lost but never once forgotten_

_But one day, I'll see you face to face  
>Then we'll say things we ment to say<br>It's too late for now but not always  
>We'll meet again and then we'll start from these Unfinished Memories<em>

_I can not change that day  
>Go back<br>Erase what happened  
>Ease the pain<br>There's none to blame  
>No steps to take<br>And even tho we may not understand_

_But one day, I'll see you face to face  
>Then we'll say thing we ment to say<br>It's too late for now but not always  
>We'll meet again and then we'll start from these Unfinished Memories<em>

_These Unfinished Memories_

_But one day, I'll see you face to face  
>Then we'll say what we ment to say<br>It's too late for now but not always  
>We'll meet again and then we'll start from these Unfinished Memories<em>

_These Unfinished Memories_

_**Unfinished Memories by Eowyn**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sorry for spelling grammars and crap like that.<p>

**I'm sorry this story is really short. I haven't been on in a while & i thought that it would be nice to give you at least...something. I almost cried reading what i had written. **


End file.
